Certain data transmission methods and protocols utilize forms of frequency division multiplexing for transmission of data. For example, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a frequency division multiplexing scheme used as a digital multi-carrier modulation method. In OFDM a number of closely spaced orthogonal sub-carrier signals are used to carry data. OFDM symbols are often specified in the frequency domain. Prior to transmission of an OFDM signal, a transmitter may perform certain transformations on an OFDM symbol to condition the signal for proper transmission.